Prisoners of the Shadows
by Youshiie
Summary: Yu Yu HakushoYuGiOh crossover. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is after the millennium items. Things get crazy when the spirit detectives run into the millennium spirits and they all get sent to the shadow realm. As prisoners. The worst part is they cant escape.
1. The Beginning

Prisoners of the Shadows 

Yu-gi-oh-Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover

Plot: The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is after the millennium items because they hold powers that no human should possess. Things get crazy when the spirit detectives run into the millennium spirits and they all get sent to the shadow realm…As prisoners. The ruler of the shadow realm seems to have it in for them; also there are some not so friendly old enemies that have been trapped there before. How will the two teams escape, and will they do it before someone worse does? Read and find out.

Quick Note: In this fanfiction Yugi's Yami will just be **Yami**, and Yugi will be **Yugi**. Ryou Bakura's Yami will be known as **Bakura** and the Hikari (the soul not trapped in a Millennium Item) will be **Ryou**. And **Marik** will be the Yami and **Malik** will be the Hikari. I hope you understand that. Also I am going to use the Japanese names, sorry if that's an inconvenience. **Jonouchi** Joey, **Anzu**Tea, **Honda**Triston.

"blah blah blah" is characters **talking**.

'_blah blah blah' _ is characters **thinking**.

_blah blah blah_ is talking through mind communication (**mind link**).

Also this Fanfiction happens right after Battle City Finals and The Dark Tournament, don't worry, there shouldn't be too many spoilers (but no promises).

**The Beginning **

CRASH Yusuke (a short black haired fighter) went flying right into a solid wall.

"Curse You" Yusuke said as he got up from the ground glaring at a towering snake demon.

"Come on Urameshi, we can beat him if you stop being a woos and wake up." A orange haired and tall fighter named Kuwabara yelled to Yusuke as he began to get up.

"Shut up Kuwabara!!!!" Yusuke yelled.

"Your stupidity astounds me, how can you even remember the detectives name?" Sneered the spiky haired Hiei.

"Please we have to focus! Its coming back!!!" The always cool and calm red headed Kurama tried to pull the group back together.

Hiei attacked the snake demon as it reared its ugly head. With one quick slice the demon's head was lying severed from it's body. But it quickly grew another one.

"Dan it I don't have time for this!" Yusuke yelled as he lifted his finger to destroy the beast once and for all. "Spirit Gun!" Yelled Yusuke as he disintegrated the snake with one blow.

"Yeah, we beat that wimpy snake!" Cheered Kuwabara.

"What do you mean WE beat him, I did all the work!" Boasted Yusuke.

"Yes, You did quite well Yusuke." Kurama said calmly as Yusuke tried to defeat Kuwabara at a glaring contest.

"Hn, now that the idiotic demon is dead I'm leaving." Hiei said as he turned to go.

"Wait three eyes." Yusuke said before he left. Hiei just turned around and gave a board expression. "We need to report back to Koenma, he had something important he wanted to tell us about when the snake attacked, I didn't have time to ask what it was." Yusuke said to the annoyed fire demon. (Hiei)

"Hn, fine but it better be good." Hiei said as he followed the other spirit detectives to Spirit world to meet the Ruler of spirit worlds son, Lord Koenma.

Lord Koenma's office

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANOTHER CASE?????" Yusuke had just gotten the news that he had to cancel yet another date with Kako.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but that's your job, Its important for you to go wherever there is a threat on mankind, and I promise you this is a huge threat!" The toddler sized ruler said hiding from Yusuke behind his desk.

"I don't give a flip toddler, I want to get a break!!! You think saving the world would be enough to let a guy get a vacation but no, you want to send him somewhere else to defeat some other big bad demon, as if Toguro wasn't enough." Yusuke said somewhere between screaming and moping.

"Yusuke please, lets hear what he has to say, what is it Koenma?" Kurama said calmly.

"Thank you Kurama, well we have a little situation on our hands and let me tell you its no picnic, it will be very dangerous." Koenma began to explain.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, no picnic just get the hell on with it so I can go home." Yusuke mumbled, he didn't want to be listening to the prince of spirit world.

"Well how to begin?… I am sending you on a mission to retrieve some sacred objects." Koenma paused to look around the room. "These objects are very powerful and if they were to fall into the wrong hands well…lets just say that the end of the world would be assured." Koenma thought for a second. "Most is unknown about these objects but we have been doing lots of research to try and find out exactly what they do. The strange thing is that the objects have been being used for quite some time and we never noticed." Koenma looked around to get some input.

"What do you mean they have been used? What are we talking about here? Are these items really powerful or are they just really valuable?" Kuwabara asked.

"You idiot, he already said that they could bring about the end of the world." Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Well sorry mister grumpy pants!" Kuwabara sassed at Hiei.

To stop Hiei from possibly killing Kuwabara, Koenma decided to let them know all he knew. "These items have been being used for a while and didn't even bleep onto our radar until recently. It appears that while all of us were in the dark tournament one of the items holders almost got hold of the other items and almost took over the world!" Koenma said quickly.

"What do you mean almost took over the world, we already dealt with Toguro, what else could be worse then that? Hey wait, why didn't the guy take over the world?" Yusuke questioned.

"Well it appears some other item holders stopped him before he got that far. Unfortunately we don't really know to much; like what their names are or even what they look like. We only know that these objects are very dangerous and should be locked up immediately. Your job is to gather them and bring them back to me." Koenma said looking around. Kurama was thinking, Hiei was emotionless, Yusuke was mumbling something about 'dumb toddlers and cases' and Kuwabara was counting the number of lines on his hand.

"Well do you know where we could at least start looking for the items?" Kurama finally asked.

"Well we can't pinpoint any of there exact locations but we know threw certain sources that one of them is located in Domino City. We don't know too much about it though, I want you to find it and bring it here." Koenma finished.

"Okay but how are we going to know what it is?" For once Kuwabara brought up a good point.

"Well we know that the items are made of gold…also they will have a carving of an eye on them. That's all that our files could bring up on the items. You will just have to go to Domino, which is on the other side of Japan and try and locate it from there." Koenma looked at them hopefully.

"I'm not going." Hiei announced to the group.

"Hiei you have to go, we might need your Jagon eye to see where the items are when you found out what one looks like." Hiei didn't look to convinced. "Also if you do this I will…I will…I will let you out of any probation hearings or any form of prison, you will be completely free of your criminal record." Koenma usually wouldn't do that but he was desperate, he knew Hiei's jagon would come in handy.

"Hn, fine." Hiei agreed, he had waited a long time to be free and if doing a little scavenger hunt would make him free then by all means he was going to be free.

"Good, now that you all will go, I will give you one week to get ready before you fly to Domino City. Your airplane will arrive at 8:30AM on Saturday, don't be late." Koenma said.

"What do you mean flying?" asked Hiei quickly. Kurama had to hold back a chuckle, _'I had forgotten, Hiei has never flown before. This will get extremely interesting.' _Then Kurama had to ask the one question he had been wanting to for a long time. "Koenma, do you even know what the objects are called?" Kurama waited patiently.

"Yes Kurama. They are the Seven Millennium Items."

Downtown Domino City

A small spiky haired boy was working in his grandfathers gaming shop. He was trying to put a game up on the highest shelf, he was too short to reach it. He had a beautiful gold object around his neck, it was in the shape of an upside down pyramid with an eye outline on it. The boy named Yugi looked down at his millennium puzzle. _Um…Yami, could I have a little help?_Yugi asked his Yami.

Yami chuckled _Yes._And Yami came out of the millennium puzzle and took control of Yugi's body. He became taller, and his hair and face changed slightly a little more darker. and with the control became a little bit taller. Then he could put the game on the shelf.

After it was done Yugi took control again. _Thanks Yami._ Yugi thought for a little bit. He walked around the shop a few times.

_Yami, can I talk to you about something?_ Yami appeared in a transparent body next to him.

"Of course Yugi." Yami said.

"I was just wondering." Yugi looked a little uncomfortable. "Have you sensed anything weird lately?"

"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Yami.

"Well, something doesn't feel right. I feel like something big is going to happen." Yugi looked at Yami, hoping he would shed some light on his wondering.

"No Yugi, I really haven't sensed too much." Yugi still looked worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure its just that your used to being in danger. Battle City kept you on you toes so you still feel like there is something to worry about."

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah, I bet your right. There's probably nothing to worry about."

Yami went back into his millennium puzzle. Yugi paced around the room, they had had so much excitement in the last few weeks that watching the shop was extremely boring compared to the excitement. After about his fifth pace around the store someone knocked on the door.

Yugi went over to see who it was. When he opened a door he saw a tall blond headed boy.

"Hey Jonouchi, What's up?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Oh its nothing, Honda over here was just telling me that he could beat me at a game of Halo. Unfortunately I don't have my game for various reasons." Jonouchi said the last part quietly.

"You mean the fact that when you lost to me last time you threw it out the window?" A spiky brunet said behind him.

"I didn't loose to you, the mighty Jonouchi could never loose to a pathetic person like you Honda." Jonouchi said happily.

Before Honda could make a reply a girl with short brown hair came up behind them. "Jeesh, give it a rest already. You two act like monkeys." Anzu said in a annoyed voice.

"Monkey???? Who you calling a monkey?" Jonouchi was so mad that he turned around to yell at Anzu and tripped over a cord lying on the floor. As he was falling he went to grab something, that something was the shelf of games that Yugi had just finished restocking. Unfortunately the shelf was not bolted into the wall. The game's all fell on Jonouchi but Honda caught the shelf.

"I don't know…sprawled out on the floor makes you look more like a monkey then you've been all day." Honda said chuckling.

Jonouchi got up fast, "Well we'll see whose laughing when I beat you…So Yugi, how about letting us barrow the game?"

"Um sure. Its up the stairs in my room." Yugi said a little worried at what damage they could do in his room considering what they just did to the game shop.

"Cool, last one there is a spoiled potato!!!" Yelled Jonouchi.

"Can potato's spoil?" asked Honda as all of them went upstairs to Yugi's room, all except Yugi.

Anzu turned around, "Aren't you coming Yugi?"

"Yeah, I just have to clean up this first." He said indicating the mess on the floor.

"Do you want any help?" Anzu asked.

"No, I'm okay. Go have fun." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Okay, come up when you can." With that Anzu went up to Yugi's room to see Jonouchi get beat.

Yugi wasn't in a bad mood, he just didn't want Anzu to miss out on what was going on upstairs. _but Yugi, you're missing out._ Yami said in the back of his head.

_I'm okay, plus its my responsibility to clean this place up, not theirs._ Yami wasn't going to push it. He just went back in his soul room to look at ancient scrolls as he usually does.

Yugi began to put up all the game's back onto the shelf. As he but them up he heard Jonouchi yell, "That's not fair, my controller was sticking." He laughed a little. He was really glad to have friends like them.

After a few minuets he looked down at just how many game's had fallen, it didn't look like he was making any progress. He wished he had accepted Anzu's offer.

Then like magic their was another knock on the door. Yugi opened it to see one of his good friends at the door. (After all their experiences in Battle City they grew to be really good, close friends.) His long yet sort of messy white hair went a long way down his back. "Hey Ryou, what's up?"

Ryou looked at him happily, "Oh nothing much, I just dropped by to say hello." Yugi realized that Ryou had been a lot happier ever since his millennium item and evil spirit went missing. His spirits name was Bakura and Bakura used to beat him up and force him to do tons of things he didn't want to do. Ryou still has a bunch of scars from it.

Ryou looked behind Yugi and saw the huge pile of games on the floor. "What are you doing Yugi?"

"Oh" Yugi looked behind him at the mess. "Jonouchi ran into the shelf and knocked everything over, I'm watching the store for gramps."

Ryou smiled, "I'm completely free if you want some help."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Ryou." Yugi said as Ryou and him started picking up all the games.

They talked about different things as they picked up the games until Yugi decided to ask Ryou the same question he asked Yami. "Ryou, do you feel like anything is going to happen? Anything big?"

Ryou looked at him, "No, not really. I'm really glad of everything that is happening right now. I don't really want it to change."

"Oh." Said Yugi. "Because I've got this weird feeling, a feeling that something will happen, things have just been too quiet."

"Yes, I feel somewhat similar. But I think I'm just afraid that things will go back to how they used to be. I hope not… Have you asked Yami about this?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, he said its probably because I'm just used to adventure. By the way, you haven't seen any sign of Bakura have you?" Yugi wanted to check in. After all the millennium spirit has been missing before and it's always shown up eventually.

"Thankfully no. I think he's really gone for good this time, and I can't say I'm complaining." Ryou chuckled at that and so did Yugi.

They finished picking up everything. Yugi decided to close the shop since business was pretty slow that day.

Both Yugi and Ryou went up the stairs. Jonouchi was yelling at Honda, "I tell you that you cheated!!!"

"Yeah, how did I cheat?" asked Honda with a skeptical look.

"I don't know. But something happened because my control didn't do what I wanted." Jonouchi said sadly.

"That's called not knowing how to play." Laughed Anzu.

"Hey Ryou, do you think something's wrong with the controller?" Asked Jonouchi who seemed determined not to accept his fair lose.

"I think there's something wrong with your brain." Laughed Honda.

"I suggest that you switch controllers if you think something wrong with yours." Ryou said carefully.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Honda give me yours." With that they started a new round of games. Eventually they switched off playing with other people because Jonouchi said that Honda was jinxing him, because he lost so many times.

Half way through Yugi playing Anzu, Ryou got a weird look on his face, almost a panicked look. "Ryou? Is everything okay?" Jonouchi asked as Ryou began to pale.

"What?" Ryou seemed snapped out of his own reality. "Oh, I um… I don't feel too well. I think I'm going to go home." He rose to go.

Yugi stopped playing and the result was him loosing to Anzu. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Um, no. I think I can handle it." Ryou said slowly. "I'll see you all tomorrow at school." He said as he left.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked Anzu.

"Oh, he's fine. I bet he just got sick of Jonouchi whining." Laughed Honda. The two began to fight over it.

Yugi looked at the door where Ryou had gone through. _Yami? Yami?_

_Yes Yugi?_ replied Yami.

_What do you think is wrong with Ryou?_

_He's probably okay. Don't worry about it Yugi. Well check on him tomorrow. _

_Okay_ Yugi couldn't help suppressing the feeling that this was much worse then he thought it was. That it was the beginning of the bad things to happen.

Ryou's Home

Ryou ran through the door as quick as possible. He knew he had to get away from Yugi and the others. He knew what was going wrong. While he was in the shop, he felt a very dark presence. The presence he really hoped he would never feel again.

"Hello little Ryou." Came a very sinister voice from the shadows.

Ryou looked around in a panic, "W-W-Where a-are y-y-you?" He stuttered, he had never been this scared in his life.

"Oh, now Ryou. Is that anyway to greet me after I've been away for so long?" The cold voice chuckled, he loved making Ryou squirm.

"I-I…" But before Ryou could say anymore he saw him. A dark version of himself coming out of the shadows. The eyes were darker and more piercing. He felt like he was being stabbed just by looking into those eyes, he looked away quickly, realizing his mistake.

"I thought I told you never to look me in the eye's again?" Bakura was mocking him.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean to." He said quickly and softly.

"I have just one question slave." Ryou winced, he hated being called that. "Why didn't you look for me. If I didn't know better I would think that you didn't want me back. But I know that's not true, is it?" He took a threatening step towered Ryou.

"Of c-course not." Stuttered Ryou.

"You wanted me back?" Bakura loved knowing he still had complete control over this pathetic fool.

"Y-Yes." Ryou was closing his eyes now. Bakura was too close for comfort.

"Yes what?" Bakura's voice crooned.

"Yes master." Ryou said quietly.

"Good." Bakura smiled. "I guess you haven't forgotten your place." He pulled out a small knife, Ryou trembled. "Yet still, you didn't kill the pharaoh or go after me. You even continued talking with Yugi when I forbid you to talk to the pharaoh's vessel. For that you will be punished." Bakura turned on Ryou and punched him hard in the stomach, then he kicked him in the head. He picked him up then threw him into a wall. Then advanced on him with the knife.

"N-no, please." But the rest of Ryou's plea went unnoticed as the thief advanced on his pray.

Yusuke's House, Saturday.

It was the day of their plane ride. The plane would leave in 2 hours and the airport was 11/2 hour's away. Yusuke was still asleep. His alarm was going off but he didn't notice. Outside someone was knocking on his door. His mom let Kurama in. Kurama walked into Yusuke's room, he was shocked to see Yusuke still asleep.

"Yusuke, Yusuke" He said as he shook the boy. "Yusuke wake up, what are you doing asleep, we should of left half an hour ago." The stirring eventually woke Yusuke up but he thought he was under attack.

"Spirit Gun!!!" Luckily Kurama dodged the attack but it blew a hole in his outside wall.

"Woooh, Kurama why did you scare me like that? What's up, why are you here?" Yusuke slurred together because he was only half awake.

"I was here to pick you up for the airport but it looks like you forgot." Kurama was more worried then annoyed, he wasn't sure they were going to make the flight.

"Do you mean we are leaving today????" For the first time Yusuke looked wide awake, he jumped out of his bed and looked around for something.

"Yusuke, where is your luggage, I can take it out to the taxi." Kurama said looking somewhat panicked.

"One problem." Said Yusuke. "I have to pack the luggage first."

Kurama looked horror struck. "Okay, Well I'll help." The two began to pack up everything in his room into a few suitcases.

They ran out of the house then Yusuke yelled, "Hey mother of the Year, I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while!!!"

Then there was the sound of breaking glass, "You get back here Yusuke Urameshi, Your not leaving this house if I have anything to say about it…" His mothers yells were drowned out as they ran out of the house into the taxi.

"Yusuke, you didn't tell your mother?" Kurama looked shocked while Yusuke shook his head. "Did you do anything to prepare for this trip?" Yusuke looked at Kurama square in the eyes; "Not a thing."

The taxi then went to Kuwabara's house, luckily Kuwabara was ready because his sister made sure that he was ready to go. "Hey what took you guy's so long?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well, Yusuke wasn't completely ready when I came over." Said Kurama as they rode towered the airport in a taxi.

"Wait a minuet…where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he looked around not seeing the three eyed fire demon.

"He is going to meet us at the airport. I was quite shocked when I found out that he actually was going to fly with us. But apparently the trip would take longer if he just ran. Plus it would be hard to cross oceans or mountains. Koenma decided it would be faster this way." Kurama looked down at his watch that he brought for this trip. "We are very late, well be lucky to get past security in time to get to the airport."

After an hour and a half driving they reached the airport. Also Kurama was about to pull out his hair with the amount of time's Yusuke and Kuwabara asked him "Are we there yet?" He had a huge headache.

When they got out of the vehicle they were face to face with a very angry Hiei. He just stared and glared at them with a burning hatred, after all; he had been waiting for them for over 30 minuets, he hated waiting.

Kurama didn't really pay attention to Hiei, _'great, now were going to have an angry fire demon stuck on a 5 hour plane flight, what else could go wrong?'_ …Never ask that question.

Well that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have Hiei flying for the first time, also we will find out what happened to poor Ryou. Also the two teams meet. Well, If you like this please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank You so much!!!!


	2. Hostage Situation

Hostage Situation 

**I really hope you like this. I am having a lot of fun writing with my favorite characters from both shows. I will update more, I hate leaving stories unfinished so as long as reviews come in I will update! I really would love it if people updated. I love to hear from you!!!! Thanks. **

**On with the story,**

**-Youshiie.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Domino High

Yugi ran as fast as he could to his class, like so many other times before he was late. He skidded into his first classroom a second after the bell rang.

"Your late!!!" His evil teacher said as he wrote Yugi a detention.

_I could send him to the Shadow Realm_ Yami suggested.

Yugi just rolled his eyes and laughed. _That's not funny Yami! _

Yugi walked back to his normal desk next to Jonouchi and Ryou, then he noticed that Ryou wasn't there. That was very strange considering Ryou had a perfect attendance record. He loved going to school because he got lonely with his father not being home.

Jonouchi leaned towered Yugi, "Hey Yugi." He whispered, "What do you think happened to Ryou?"

"I don't know. He looked really sick yesterday, maybe he was so sick he had to stay home." Yugi hopped that was the real reason.

"I hope so." Jonouchi then looked back at the board. "Hey Yugi, maybe if he's feeling better we could invite him to come with us to the mall today."

"I think that would be a good idea. He needs to get out of the house once in a while." Yugi said in thought.

Later we should go and check on Ryou. Yami said thinking about all the possible reasons Ryou wasn't in school.

I agree, well check after my detention. Just then the teacher called on Yugi who wasn't paying any attention to what they were learning. The result was a double detention for not paying attention.

At the Airport

Kurama ran down the halls of the airport with the three others close behind him.

"Kurama, could you slow down? You're going to give me a heart attack!" Yusuke said between huffs of breath.

"I'm quite sorry Yusuke but it is imperative that we get to security in time." Kurama said not showing any sign of slowing down.

They eventually reached a very long line. Kurama studied the line and said something to the affect of shot me.'

"So fox, what is security? Why do we need to cross it?" Hiei said annoyed that everyone had stopped for this long line.

"Security is a group of people that check to make sure that the plane is safe. They catch and stop anyone who has weapons on them." Then a horrible thought occurred to Kurama. "Hiei, you don't have your sword with you…do you?"

Hiei looked bored. "Of course I have my sword with me fox. Why wouldn't I?"

Kurama was somewhat panicking now. He looked around for an escape then checked his watch…they had five more minuets. He looked at the line, they were a good twenty people away from security.

"We will never get through security with your sword. We have five minuets to get to the plane, we will never make it in time!" Kurama said hopping that a solution would just fall out of the sky.

Kuwabara thought for a second, "I wish these security guys would just leave then we could get through!"

Yusuke said with a grin, "I could make them leave."

Kurama looked awestruck, "No Yusuke, we can't do that!!!"

Yusuke wasn't listening, "Spirit Gun!" With that a huge whole was blown through one of the walls far away from them.

People thought they were under attack, people scattered everywhere and all the security guards ran to the spot where the blast had been shot.

Yusuke then ran towered where their gate was and the others followed him. No one stopped them in the panic.

They ran down a very long hall and came to their gate. Kurama ran up to the lady and handed her their tickets. Apparently the explosion was not heard down hear because no one was in a panic.

"Okay, everything looks in order." The flight attendant said as she let them go through the terminal.

Kurama couldn't believe that they had actually gotten on the plane.

They all went into their seats, Kurama sat next to Yusuke…Yusuke got the window.(after both of them fighting like little children over who got it.) Kurama sat next to Hiei. Hiei just sat down next to the window first.

Kurama looked around…nothing too unnatural. Behind them was a baby who was sound asleep. _Maybe this might work out after all.'_

"This plane flight has been delayed due to the looking into of a terrorist attack near security…Sorry for the inconvenience." The flight attendant said on the intercom.

Kurama looked down and banged his head against the dashboard… _Why me?'_

Ryou's Home

Ow…Ryou was aching all over. His Yami had not been kind to him last night. Luckily for Ryou, Bakura never actually cut him with the knife…it was mostly for a scare and the threat of doing it. Bakura did however throw Ryou down the stairs and beat the stuff out of him.

Ryou missed school, he couldn't help it. He had a very hard time just getting up this morning.

Ryou's stomach growled, he was quite hungry. He made his way to his kitchen. Ryou's father was still away on some archeological dig so he was all alone…except for Bakura.

Before too long the smell of bacon and eggs filled the small house, Ryou then started eating.

_I wonder why Bakura hasn't yelled at me yet.'_ Ryou thought quietly.

I didn't know you missed me. Ryou's stomach gave a sickening lurch.

Don't worry slave, I will let you eat. I need your body to do some…chores.

Ryou didn't even want to know what his darker half was going to do. Poor Ryou didn't really have any say in the matter, his Yami was much tougher then him. All Ryou could do was try to live normally…except he would wake up in strange places or with weird bruises from fights he didn't remember being in.

The only good news in this situation was that he was usually allowed to go to school. Bakura wanted to keep up the allusion that he was still trapped in the shadow realm and that meant that Ryou still had to do the normal things he usually does.

When Ryou finished his food there was a knock on the door.

Ryou's stomach did another summersault of dread. The only person that ever visits him is Yugi. _He is probably checking on me for not being at school.'_

What are you waiting for? Get rid of them…And if you tell them anything about me being back I will make last night's beating look like a massage. Bakura said menacingly.

Ryou gulped but went over to open the door. Sure enough there was Yugi, his eyes were full of concern.

"Hey Ryou…" Yugi's eyes went wide. "Ryou, What happened?"

Ryou looked down and filled with dread. He had bruises all over him…how was he going to explain that? "Um…I fell down the stairs last night." That was partly true.

Yugi looked at him with x-ray eyes as if searching for the truth. "I don't believe that."

Ryou looked away, "Well its true, I wasn't feeling so well and got dizzy at the top of the stairs, its no big deal."

Suddenly Yugi turned into Yami. Ryou hated it when they did that, it was always harder to lie to Yami, he could always tell. "Ryou, if something happened you can tell us." Yami then lowered his voice, "Is HE back?"

Ryou wanted nothing more then to tell Yami the truth. He knew if he did he would be putting himself and Yugi in much more danger then they already were.

I'm warning you slave… Bakura's voice slithered into his head.

"No Yami, if he was don't you think I would tell you?" Ryou then stepped back into his house. "I need some time to sleep, please, leave me alone!" Ryou then slammed the door in Yami's face.

Ryou peeked out of the corner of the upstairs window. Yami stood there for a little bit, then changed into Yugi. Yugi just stared at the door as if in thought, then he walked away.

Ryou felt horrible, he hated doing that to Yugi…Now Yugi would be debating whether or not Ryou still even wanted him as a friend.

Ryou's heart seemed to go into his stomach, _Now that Bakura's back…I can't be close to Yugi. Bakura would use that to get the pharaoh.'_ His head sunk down, _There is nothing I can do…I'll be all alone again.'_

Bakura's cold voice cut across his thoughts, Your right, you can never associate with the pharaoh's vessel again. It's too risky for me to be near the pharaoh.

Then Ryou felt a very familiar sensation, like he was loosing control. Bakura had just taken over his body. Ryou's fear grew, _What is he going to do?'_

Bakura seemed to hear him, don't worry slave, I'm not going to the pharaoh, I'm going to go visit an old friend…Marik.

On the Airplane

After a two-hour investigation delay the plain finely took off. Yusuke was really excited as he looked out his window, "Hey Hiei, you've never seen a plane take off have you…Just look out the window."

Just out of curiosity Hiei looked. Kurama felt Hiei's grip on his seat tighten.

"Kurama…What is it doing?" Hiei said. He was talking about the bumps that you feel when you take off.

"Don't worry Hiei, it always does that, its fine." Kurama said trying to relax. He wanted to sleep, it had been a very long day.

"How long did they spend building this craft?" Hiei questioned as he stared at the propeller on the plane wing.

Kurama almost chuckled, Hiei doesn't show the slightest bit of fear when you put him in front of two hundred demons wanting to tear his head off but when you put him in a plane… "Don't worry Hiei, its fine. We wont crash."

"Urameshi let me have a turn!!!" Kuwabara said in a whining voice to Yusuke.

"Move it Kuwabara, only the best can look out of the plane, not losers like you." Unfortunately Yusuke's yelling woke up the baby that was sleeping behind Kurama and Hiei.

The baby's cry seemed to drill into their brains. Then the mother started screaming at them about waking her baby up. "I just got him to sleep you morons, I can't believe that you woke him up!!! I ought to call the flight attendant right now…" and she went on and on and on.

After half an hour of the woman screaming and the baby crying Hiei had enough. He pulled out his sword and aimed it right at the woman's neck. "One more word and I will cut out you tongue and feed it to the child." Unfortunately the fact that Hiei had a big sword did turn a few heads.

"Terrorists!!! Terrorists!!! There are Terrorists on board!!!" The whole plane went crazy.

People were running everywhere, they thought they were under attack. Kurama was the only one attempting to make peace, "Please don't panic, its not an attack, the swords fake now sit down!!!" No one was listening to him. Kurama gave Hiei a cold stare.

"What fox? Would you rather have listened to that spoiled infant and raging witch?" Hiei said unfazed.

"Yes Hiei. I would considering we might not get to our destination now that they think we are terrorists." Kurama said trying hard to come up with an idea.

Yusuke looked at the scrambling yelling people, he went up to one guy who was screaming about it being the end of the world and punched him, and the man was unconscious.

"Yusuke don't…" Then a thought hit Kurama. He pulled out a pouch full of powder.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, plug you nose and don't breathe in." Then Kurama opened the pouch and blew on it.

The strange powder went everywhere. People were panicking more but as soon as they breathed in they fell into a deep sleep. People were now falling everywhere. A woman fell on Hiei and almost crushed him…He kindly, (shoved) moved her aside.

Everything was quiet, the flight attendant was asleep and so was everyone else. Kurama felt like everything had worked out good for once, until the plane started to head for the ground.

Kurama ran to the cockpit…the pilots were asleep.

Kurama looked at the controls, he had no idea how to run a plane. _We are going to die,_' He thought sadly. Then he remembered he always carried an antidote for his poisons, he quickly shoved some of it down the first pilot's throat.

Within seconds the pilot woke up. "Where? Where am I? Aren't we still under attack?"

"No." Kurama replied, "No but we are all going to die if you don't steer the plane away from the ground."

The pilot panicked as the ground moved towered the plane. Lucky for everyone on board…the pilot pulled up in time and the plane didn't crash into the ground.

Kurama dropped into the flight attendants chair… _I will never fly again.'_

"Hey red haired guy. What happened?" The pilot asked.

"A sleeping gas was released on board by some unknown means, somehow you fought it." Kurama wanted the man to feel like hero.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and help the other passengers, you just take us to our destination." Kurama said as he walked back to the passenger's part of the plane.

The poor pilot was confused but he just kept flying them towered there destination.

When Kurama got back he saw another disaster. Yusuke and Kuwabara were using permanent markers to decorate' the other passengers' faces while they were asleep.

"Hey Urameshi, look at this guy, he looks like a clown." Kuwabara showed a poor man who they had given a red nose to.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara please!!! This is not the time to…" Kurama was cut off when he saw Hiei unconscious with a baby bib on his head and what looked like lipstick on his lips. He actually did look like a girl with all the make-up Yusuke and Kuwabara put on him.

Kurama couldn't help chuckling, "You do realize he's going to kill you…right?"

"Yeah, but it was just too good to resist." Yusuke said happily as he put the baby's pacifier into Hiei's mouth.

"I assume he breathed in my poison?" Kurama said looking at Hiei.

"Yep, he's out cold." Yusuke said with a huge grin on his face.

Kurama went to give Hiei the antidote but Kuwabara stopped him. "Come on Kurama, just imagine what damage he will do if he sees himself like this. There wont be a plane left to get us there."

Kurama thought about it and realized that Kuwabara was quite right. "Fine, but I want all these people in their seats and buckled up. Let them all think it was a dream. They should sleep for the rest of the trip."

Kurama looked at the mother that yelled at Yusuke, she had quite a few rude' comments written on her face. "And clean these people up!!!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara went to work putting people where they were supposed to be while Kurama dropped into his seat, _Its like babysitting two year olds…Two year olds that have guns and swords.'_

At Marik Ishtar's House

A tan Egyptian was throwing darts at a picture of Yugi. Marik was having a bad day. The pigeons he tried to send to the shadow realm were still outside and they were mocking him. Odeon wasn't letting him go out on his motorcycle and Ishizu was making him clean the house while she and Odeon went to see a movie. He was currently grounded' for attacking a schoolboy and trying to stab him… _It wasn't my fault, he was mocking me.'_ What Marik called mocking was the little boy looked at him then looked away quickly because Marik was in a tree trying to catch and probably eat a squirrel. (Hey that's what happens when an evil tomb keeper get bored, they go hunting random animals.)

Marik was bored…the minuets seemed like hours…He wanted something fun to do. Then he heard a knock at the door.

_I hope its another girl scout, the last one was fun to mind control, maybe I could make this one act like a chicken?'_ If you haven't realized it by now…Marik is a little…Insane.

He opened the door and saw to his surprise, Bakura.

"Hey Bakura…What took you so long?" Marik said with a criticizing eye.

"I've been stuck in the shadow realm…Thanks to your other half." Bakura gave him a cold stare.

Marik's other half was even crazier then he is. He is really pure evil but luckily for everyone, Malik has been locked in the shadow realm for a long time and there is no hope of him coming back out.

"Sorry about that…Anyway what are you hear for?" Marik asked.

"I don't know…do you want to go rob a bank or something?" Little did most people know but Bakura and Marik were really good friends…they robbed things all the time together.

"Another bank?" Marik questioned.

"What do you have a better idea?" Bakura looked at Marik.

"No…Okay let me grab the millennium rod. Then well go." Marik went into the house and Bakura followed.

"Hey where is you sister…It's not like her to leave you alone?" Bakura asked as he pocketed a statue lying on Marik's table.

"Oh her and Odeon are going to the movies…Put that back." Bakura was a little shocked by this…Marik was in the other room.

"How did you know I stole the statue?" Bakura asked.

"Because you always steel something when you're here." Marik said as he came out of his room. "Okay lets go."

Then the partners in crime left Marik's house to go make a withdrawal from the bank.

At the Domino Airport

The plane landed, but unfortunately everyone was still asleep. The Pilot opened the doors and Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke carrying Hiei came off of the plane first.

"This won't work…Let me give Hiei the antidote." Kurama took the three eyed fire demon (after removing the pacifier) and made him swallow the antidote for the sleeping powder.

"Where am…" Hiei then gave Kurama a very cold glare. "You poisoned me."

Kurama looked back in annoyance. "No…I released sleeping powder on the plane to stop the panic you started…you just didn't hear my warning."

"Um guys…now isn't the time to talk." Yusuke pointed at a bunch of policemen coming down the hallways.

"Apparently the pilot has filed a red alert because of the sleeping gas." Kurama said.

"Lets run to baggage claim." Kuwabara said, "Then we wont be shot."

Shockingly that was a good idea, all four of them ran as fast as possible to baggage claim. Luckily for them their baggages were still being unloaded despite the red alert. (I know that might not be realistic but I don't know what they do in a read alert.) They saw their bags, grabbed them then ran out of the airport.

"Taxi…Taxi" Kurama flagged down a taxi and got in, the others followed.

"Where to?" The smelly old taxi driver asked.

"I'm hungry Kurama, when are we going to eat?" Asked Kuwabara.

Kurama took out his wallet, he looked at his amount of money, "I'm going to need to get some money from the bank before we can eat." He looked at the taxi driver, "Take us to the closest bank please."

The old taxi driver gave a nod and they were off to the first national bank of Domino.

Hiei then looked in the rear view mirror at his decorated' face. "Someone is going to die."

Kuwabara and Yusuke just gulped,

The First National Bank of Domino

Kurama told the taxi driver to wait with their baggage then the four of them went into the bank.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had huge bruises on their heads from where Hiei smashed their heads together and then into the walls of the taxi, before he used their shirts to wipe off all the mess on his face.

Kurama looked around and saw that the A.T.M machine was at the back of the bank. He went to the A.T.M and began to withdraw the money they needed.

Yusuke was just looking around when he noticed something a little odd.

Above him there was a guy with white hair wearing a mask climbing on the ceiling. He had a belt with lots of weapons on it and he was cutting a hole in the ceiling.

Then suddenly an alarm went off.

The white haired thief cursed then as strange as it is…he slipped. The thief came falling to the ground…hard.

"Dan you Ishtar." The thief screamed.

"What the Hell did I do?" another thief asked as he came through the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay everyone now this is a hostage situation." The tan thief said looking at the people.

The white haired thief got off the floor and cracked his knuckles. "If anyone calls the police or just if you do anything stupid…I will crack open you heads and eat your insides."

"That's a pretty picture." The tan thief said rolling his eyes at the other.

Kurama just took his money out of the machine and sighed, "Just what I needed."

Yusuke looked at the two, "I have a better idea, you drop any money you stole, give yourselves up and I wont have to turn you two into lunch meat."

The two looked at him and laughed. "Bakura you can take this one." The tan thief chuckled.

"Great…wait, no using my name moron!!!" The thief now identified as Bakura said angrily.

Yusuke threw the first punch, since these guys were only human he didn't use all his strength just enough to get the message threw. Bakura took the punch and didn't even flinch… "Is that all you got?"

Bakura pulled out two knives and started doing crazy agility stunts. Within minuets he had Yusuke pinned to a wall with a dagger at his throat and stomach. "I'll let you go if you do a little dance for me." Bakura said in delight.

Suddenly Bakura's knifes were whipped out of his hands by a rose-whip.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asked, then Yusuke punched him so hard he spun around and landed on the floor.

Bakura looked over at his partner, "Marik you moron, do something!!!"

Marik then pulled out a shining gold object; it had the eye of Ra on it. "Who are you calling a moron?"

Marik pointed the object at Yusuke, suddenly Yusuke's eyes turned dull and he stopped fighting.

Kurama came out with the whip in his hand. Hiei also pulled out his sword. Kuwabara made a spirit sword, "What did you do to Urameshi?"

Marik smiled an evil smile; "Your friend is now under my control. Watch." Then Yusuke dived at Kuwabara and Hiei. He started fighting them hand to hand.

Meanwhile Kurama went over to Bakura. "Let these people go thief."

Bakura just looked at him with laughter in his eyes. "How about…No." Then Bakura brought out two long swords that he had hidden somewhere.

Bakura was very shocked at how good Kurama was with his whip; so good he was caught off guard. Kurama's whip cut him across the face and down his chest. Luckily it wasn't too deep so it didn't do much major damage.

"I warned you now let those people go!" Kurama said as he brought his whip into his fighting stance ready to attack again.

Bakura smiled an evil smile, "Ishtar, I don't like these fools, its time to take this to the next level."

Marik smiled and nodded, both millennium items began to glow.

**Well I really hope you like it, if you do…Please Review!**


	3. Start of the Shadow Game

**Well I have to say I'm somewhat disappointed in the number of people reading my fanfic…Oh well. If you like it I could really use some reviews, I would love it if you reviewed. Those of you who have reviewed…this chapter is dedicated to you…thanks for reviewing, you're the best. I** **do love writing this so even with a limited number of reviews I will still write. Thanks and on with the show…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Start of the Shadow Game**

On the way to the mall.

Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Serenity were going to the mall to go pick up the latest version of a video game.

"Oh this is going to be sweet!!!" Jonouchi said dancing in circles. "I can't wait, with the robots, lasers, and zombies. It's the best game ever!"

"Settle down Jou." Honda said as he turned to talk to Yugi. "So Yugi, why isn't Ryou coming with us?"

"He didn't feel like it, he kind of slammed the door in my face and said he needed to sleep." Yugi said sadly.

"That doesn't sound like Ryou." Anzu said in puzzlement.

"Well maybe he really was just feeling ill." Yugi said completely distracted.

"Obviously he isn't feeling too bad…Look!!!" Jonouchi said as he pointed into a bank they were passing.

The sight they saw was Ryou's millennium ring glowing facing a red haired teen with a…whip? Also Marik was there, he was holding up a millennium rod and it was glowing too.

"What are they…?" Serenity began as they all just stared at the scene before them through the bank.

"Ryou, Marik…What are you doing?" Yugi yelled at his old companions.

Unfortunately Bakura and Marik didn't seem to hear him through the glass walls of the bank.

Marik smiled evilly at Hiei, "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Release the detective." Hiei said referring to the currently mind controlled Yusuke.

"If you insist." Marik then released Yusuke.

"Wow, where am I?" Yusuke looked around. "Wait a minuet" He looked at Marik. "I'll kill you" He then attacked Marik.

"I don't think so." Marik used his rod to pick up Yusuke and throw him into Kurama.

"Let's have a shadow duel." Bakura said to the spirit detectives.

"Fine." Hiei then removed his sword and pointed it at Marik, "Draw your sword."

Bakura and Marik just looked at each other and started laughing, "What do I want with a sword?"

Kurama looked calm but annoyed as Yusuke got off of him and he rose to his feet. "You challenged us to a duel, bring out your weapons."

"Oh, Bakura they think we mean a sword duel, I meant with cards you pathetic fool." Marik said with distain.

"How would you duel with cards?" Kuwabara asked.

Meanwhile: Yugi and the others were trying to get into the bank but it appeared that the two thieves had locked it to prevent any police from coming in.

"What's wrong with Ryou? I thought he was nice." Serenity said looking at the insane thief who seemed to be cackling.

"It's quite obvious that isn't Ryou, I knew Bakura was back." Yugi said angrily again trying to open the doors.

"What are they doing with those other teens?" Anzu asked in concern. "They must be hostages! Oh no."

Yugi looked carefully; he suddenly saw shadows slowly creeping from Bakura and Marik.

"They are going to challenge them to a shadow game!" Yugi said franticly. They couldn't allow innocent people to be devoured by the shadows. "Please Marik! Bakura! Don't send them to the shadow Realm!!!" Yugi screamed threw the glass.

Neither Bakura nor Marik seemed to hear Yugi; they were too busy summoning the Shadow realm.

"Hey, Evil dudes…STOP!!!" Jonouchi yelled.

Inside:

"Let the games begin." Bakura said happily.

"Wait, what games?" Kuwabara yelled as he watched the shadows come towered him.

The Shadows seemed to flow our of the millennium items, all light seemed shut out. The air got colder and damper, chills were sent down everyone's spine as the darkness consumed all the surrounding area.

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke said looking around at the dark, "What are you freaks doing?"

Yugi couldn't stop it; he had to get them out. He used his millennium puzzle to shot a laser sort of thing at the lock at the door. (Like Bakura did to Pegasus in their shadow duel.)

The door opened and they all ran at the shadows to help the poor people that Marik and Bakura had just challenged to a shadow game.

_I hope we make it in time_ Yugi thought to Yami.

_Don't worry Yugi, well make it. _ Yami assured him, then Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Serenity all followed Yugi into the shadow realm cloud.

Bakura's laugh came out of the darkness, "This is a place where people's nightmares come true, this is the Shadow Realm."

"What's a Shadow Realm?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei was in no mood, he looked around for the two thieves they were fighting but couldn't see them anywhere, "Where are you?" His voice seethed in the darkness.

"Oh, you'll see us soon enough, but first lets explain the rules." Marik's voice slithered out from the shadows.

"Rules? What rules?" Kurama asked scanning every part of the shadows he could trying to find the invisible thieves.

"Marik!!! Bakura!!! Stop this now!" Yami's voice rang out.

"Oh how pleasant, the Pharaoh has come to play." Bakura said with mock enjoyment.

"Who else is with you Pharaoh?" Marik asked. "Is your little Hikari here too? I think you should leave us too our work or something bad might happen to him."

"What the Hell is going on? Where is everybody?" Yusuke asked again.

"Let's shed some light on this," Bakura said.

Then a bluish light poured threw the shadows, everyone could now be seen clearly.

The bank was gone, instead there seemed to be an endless purple shadow around them.

The spirit detectives were all in defensive fighting stances ready to take on whatever happened next. Bakura and Marik were standing side by side with identical evil grins on their faces. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and Serenity were all looking around trying to figure out what just happened.

"Where are we thieves?" Hiei said angrily.

"I told you, you are in the shadow realm." Bakura said looking somewhat board, "And the only way out is to win the game."

"What game, what is happening? Where are we?" Yusuke was getting really angry. Then he looked at the Yu-gi-oh crew… "Who are you?"

"We are here to help you, don't worry we will stop this." Yami talked to them as if they were normal civilians. "Bakura let us out, NOW. These people do not need to suffer for simply being at a bank."

"They deserve to be sent to the shadow Realm, after all we were just peacefully robbing the bank and minding our own business when these thugs attacked us." Marik said looking at all the spirit detectives with distain.

Kurama had enough, he hated being in the dark about things. He could gather quite a bit though, for instance all these people knew each other. The two thieves were obviously against the others and they were trying to stop them from doing…well something that had to do with shadows.

"Any way it doesn't matter pharaoh, if you knew anything of importance you would know that if a shadow game is called it can not be stopped until someone losses." Bakura said smiling an evil smile at Yami.

"Then let it be just you and us Freaks!" Jonouchi yelled, he would never let someone get hurt.

"No, they started it; if they want to live they are going to have to play the game." Marik said.

Yami was about to argue when Yusuke jumped in, "Wait, so if we beat you at some game then we will get out of here?"

"IF you beat us then yes." Bakura replied.

"Fine, then lets beat these losers." Yusuke said with annoyance.

"Wait! Please you don't know what you're getting yourself into! These guys are not messing around, if you loose, you're gone forever. Just let us handle it." Honda said to Yusuke.

"What do you mean gone forever?" Kurama asked, "Do you mean we will die?"

"No, it's a fate much worse than death." Marik said now enjoying himself. "Your mind will be separated from you body and you will wonder the shadows forever."

Hiei didn't believe that, "Hn, Impossible."

"Then play and find out." Bakura said.

Yami looked around; he really didn't have a choice. "Fine, what game is it?"

Marik smiled, "its a little game of, what do you call it? Dodge ball."

Jonouchi laughed, "Ha, you think two evil brains could come up with something a little more…evil."

Honda quickly covered Jonouchi mouth before he said anything else that could get them killed.

"We will play Shadow Ball. The game is like dodge-ball, just much more deadly of course." Marik said. "The rules are simple, it's us." He pointed to himself and Bakura, "against all of you. If you hit both of us before we get all of you out then, you win and all of your souls go free. And of course we would loose our souls to the shadows."

Bakura then joined in, "But if we win, your souls will be lost forever and we get Yugi's millennium puzzle."

Marik rolled his eyes, _he really is obsessed with those.'_

"Wait, did you say millennium puzzle? Is it one of the millennium items?" Kurama asked looking at Yami.

Bakura looked slightly impressed, "It's strange for normal mortals to know of the millennium items."

Yami looked at Kurama carefully, "Yes, I have a millennium item." He pointed to his millennium puzzle. "And they have the millennium rod and ring." He pointed to Bakura and Marik who looked slightly interested in these civilians.'

"Wait aren't the millennium items the ones we are supposed to…" Kuwabara was cut off when Yusuke hit him in the head, hard. They were on a secret mission and couldn't have the people helping them know they were trying to take their item from them.

Bakura looked at them curiously but decided it was time to start the game. "The rules are also that of regular dodge ball, if you catch the ball without dropping it then the person who throws it is out."

Yusuke seemed to be catching on, "So are we using regular or heavy dodge-balls?"

Marik laughed, "You will be using…these." From behind his back he pulled out an electric ball that was sending shock's out from it. "Shall we begin?"

Hiei looked at his teammates, all of them, "How many balls do we get?"

"Everyone starts with one ball. Millennium item holders can make more balls whenever they want, that is…If they know how."

Yami didn't know how to make electric glowing balls but he had no choice. "How do I create the orbs?" Yami wondered if they intended to be fair.

"Now why would we tell you that?" Bakura said almost laughing.

"Enough talk, Let the game, begin." Marik yelled.

Koenma's Office.

Koenma was working busily in his office; he had a lot of paperwork because he had to wipe the minds of an entire plane full of people that now think Hiei is a terrorist.

"The next time I see them I'm going to let them have it." Koenma said angrily stamping more and more papers.

"Lord Koenma! Lord Koenma!" Botan, a girl with bright blue hair came flying into his office in a hurry.

"Yes what is it Botan?" Koenma said calmly.

"It's Yusuke and the others, there gone!" Botan looked terrified.

"What do you mean they're gone?" Koenma said now in a panic.

"Well, they seemed to just disappear off of the face of the earth!" Botan said quickly.

"Now how could they do that?" Koenma was now getting worried.

"I don't know sir; I do know that they were last in a bank that was being robbed."

"Now how do you know that?" Koenma asked.

"Well, we have those cameras following them so we can see what is happening with them. They went into a bank; some robbers started robbing the bank. Yusuke started a fight with the thieves and then all our cameras went out, they are completely off line. We checked some other tracking systems and they say that the spirit detectives aren't on earth, they are no where to be seen." Botan said all this very quickly.

"Botan, you have to go to this bank, go and investigate and see if you can find any evidence on where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama went." Koenma couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Oh and Botan, Don't tell Dad!!!" Koenma gave her puppy dog eyes so he wouldn't get in trouble with his father.

Botan just rolled her eyes and took of on her flying oar. It would take a while for her to fly there but hopefully there would be some answers.

In the Shadow Realm

As soon as Marik let out the words, "Let the game, begin" The whole shadows seemed to quake and change. Trees grew from out of the ground and boulders appeared. The players were now engulfed in a huge forest; everything was made out of solid shadows. The trees were all black/purple like you would expect in the shadow realm.

Yami looked around, he couldn't see anyone anywhere, the newly made scenery covered everyone up.

In front of Yami appeared one of the electric balls; he went to pick it up. The second that his hands touched the ball a huge electric shock painfully flowed through his entire body.

He tried to hold on but had to release the ball due to the shear pain he was experiencing.

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Can't even hold on to the ball? You'll never win that way." Bakura was floating over Yami, he was holding the ball and it didn't appear to be shocking him at all.

"Wait, how are you floating…how can you keep hold of the ball?" Yami asked as he stared up at Bakura.

"Well me and Marik added a few…perks. You see it wouldn't be fair if it was all of you against just the two of us now would it?" Bakura's grin was unbearable; Yami felt a huge urge to punch it.

"That's cheating, you no good low-some coward!" Yami said angrily.

"If you insist." Bakura looked bored. "Come on Pharaoh, were thieves, did you really expect us to play fair?"

Yami glared at Bakura, he picked up the ball despite the searing pain and threw it at Bakura.

The ball seemed to fly right at Bakura, unfortunately at the last second he lazily moved out of the way as if the attack had been in slow motion.

"Nice shot." Bakura grinned. "Now it's my turn." Bakura made a ball appear and sent it flying strait at Yami. It made a solid hit.

Bakura watched in delight as Yami's expression turned into Yugi's.

"Yami? Yami? What did you do?" Yugi looked really angry.

"What do you think I did? I sent him to the shadow realm; those are the rules of the game." Bakura then created another ball ready to wipe out the other half of the Pharaoh.

Yugi looked around, he didn't have another ball and he didn't think he could dodge this one, _No I can't let Bakura win…Yami I wish you were here.'_ His eyes grew wide with dread as he watched the ball come strait towered him.

**Well, that's it…I really hope you like it!!!! Please Review.**


End file.
